1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment or prevention of pain or nociception.
2. Related Art
Pain is a sensory experience distinct from sensations of touch, pressure, heat and cold. It is often described by sufferers by such terms as bright, dull, aching, pricking, cutting or burning and is generally considered to include both the original sensation and the reaction to that sensation. This range of sensations, as well as the variation in perception of pain by different individuals, renders a precise definition of pain difficult, however, many individuals suffer with severe and continuous pain.
Pain that is caused by damage to neural structures is often manifest as a neural supersensitivity or hyperalgesia and is termed “neuropathic” pain. Pain can also be “caused” by the stimulation of nociceptive receptors and transmitted over intact neural pathways, such pain is termed “nociceptive” pain.
The level of stimulation at which pain becomes noted is referred to as the “pain threshold.” Analgesics are pharmaceutical agents which relieve pain by raising the pain threshold without a loss of consciousness. After administration of an analgesic drug a stimulus of greater intensity or longer duration is required before pain is experienced. In an individual suffering from hyperalgesia an analgesic drug may have an anti-hyperalgesic effect. In contrast to analgesics, agents such as local anaesthetics block transmission in peripheral nerve fibers thereby blocking awareness of pain. General anaesthetics, on the other hand, reduce the awareness of pain by producing a loss of consciousness.